The present system and method is preferably for use in solar power generation. There exists a need for electricity to be generated by solar panels. There also exists a need for the solar panels to have a small footprint, in order to minimize the land needed for installation. At present, solar power generating stations are built on large tracts of land, with the panels spread out horizontally in order to maximize direct sun exposure on only one side of the flat horizontal solar panels. However, sometimes large tracts of land are not available, the land is expensive to purchase, or else the available large tracts of land are many miles from the existing power lines. Therefore, the horizontal solar arrays create installation problems. Also, once installed, the horizontal solar arrays cannot easily be moved.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vertical solar panel array.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vertical double-sided solar panel array that maximizes land use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vertical solar panel array that is portable for easy deployment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vertical solar panel array designed to be used use in large units or individually.